


someone else's turn

by stuckonylove



Series: three's company [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Riding, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeur Bucky Barnes, Voyeurism, Watching, stuckony - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: so many (and i mean SO many) people have asked for a part 2 of seven minutes in heaven because you all wanted something a little more tony-centric, so here you go! it's a little shorter than part 1, but i think i'll keep writing these three because stuckony was the reason i started writing anyway :)enjoy my loves





	someone else's turn

**Author's Note:**

> so many (and i mean SO many) people have asked for a part 2 of seven minutes in heaven because you all wanted something a little more tony-centric, so here you go! it's a little shorter than part 1, but i think i'll keep writing these three because stuckony was the reason i started writing anyway :)  
enjoy my loves

Steve woke up in between the two men, slightly freaking out before remembering the events of the night before. All three of them were on their left sides, so as Steve had Tony's arms around him, he also had his arms around Bucky. He took a deep breath in, smelling Bucky's hair and humming softly. He weaseled his feet in between Bucky's calves, warming them and causing Bucky to stir in the process. As he came to, he rolled over slowly, Steve's eyes met his, and he smiled.

"G'mornin' Stevie," he whispered as he strained his neck up to kiss Steve on the nose. "I need a shower. Wanna join me?" He asked. Steve laughed low in his throat.

"Yeah, why don't you go get it ready for us?" Bucky nodded, and he eased out of bed as to not wake Tony. Steve watched him walk butt ass naked across the room and into the bathroom, shutting the door. He heard him turn the water on, and as he tried himself to get out of bed, Tony, who'd been awake the whole time, grabbed his arm and yanked him back down. Steve could feel his erection poking him in the back now.

"Morning, Cap," he said, his voice rough. 

"How long have you been up?" Steve asked him, his heart still beating fast from the scare.

"Long enough to hear you planning to go in there without me," Tony said in his ear, sending shivers down his body. "Didn't like that idea too much." He kissed right below Steve's ear. "I want you to myself this time." Steve's breathing got a bit heavier.

"What are you talking about, Tony?" He asked, gasping slightly when Tony sucked in a patch of skin. He let it go with a _pop_.

"Felt like Bucky was in control last night," he said into Steve's neck. "That's okay for the two of us, but there's something about _you_. Just wanna wreck you, honestly." This went straight to Steve's dick, and he felt like he couldn't say no to Tony at this point even if he wanted to. "That okay with you, Cap?" Not knowing why it wouldn't be, Steve nodded his head quickly, and soon Tony's hands were roaming the front of his body, running over his nipples and making Steve tense up. He rolled one of them between his fingers, causing Steve to let out a soft _ah_. Tony smiled into Steve's skin, and he nipped at his ear, pressing himself into the small of Steve's back. Not able to hold back any longer, Steve ripped himself from Tony's grasp and rolled on top of him, surprising Tony. "I'll allow that," Tony said, raising a finger. "But only because I wanna see you ride my dick until you don't even know what your name is.

Steve groaned and leaned down to slam his lips on Tony's. It was a kiss like Steve had never experienced. It was all teeth and tongue, rougher than any from the previous night. Steve had almost forgotten about Bucky in the bathroom, until he opened the door to see the mess on the bed. 

"Without me?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. Steve snapped his head up and tried to scramble off of Tony, but Tony held him in place.

"I wanted a little Cap to myself, Bucky," he said. "You just got so much of him last night." Tony reached out to wrap his hand around Steve's dick, and he whimpered. "Wanted to see what I could do to him." Afraid that Bucky would kill him, Steve was surprised to hear what Bucky said next.

"Okay, baby. That seems fair." He strode over to a chair on the wall opposite the bed. "But only if I can watch," he said as he grabbed his own dick. Tony smirked up at Steve.

"You heard the man." Steve responded by kissing Tony again, just as rough as the first time, and he let his hands go wild in his hair, tugging at it every time Tony bit his lip. His hands landed on Steve's hips, and he pulled them close to his own, grinding himself up into Steve. His mouth fell away from Tony's as he moaned at the friction. "You like that?"

"More," he whimpered. "I want more." Tony reached up and snaked two of his fingers into Steve's mouth, letting him swirl his tongue around them getting them nice and wet. He pulled them out, making a popping noise with Steve's cheeks, and he wrapped his other hand around Steve's waist, pulling him closer. Reaching around his body, Tony found his entrance, and he played with the skin as it puckered. Steve moved his hips around, trying to slip down onto Tony's fingers, but Tony moved with him.

"You are not very patient, Rogers," he scolded. Bucky watched them from across the room, stroking his own dick as his boyfriend and his 1940s love affair got each other off. Tony teased Steve for a few more seconds before finally pushing past the rim and feeling Steve's warmth engulf his fingers. Steve gasped as Tony felt his way around inside of him, moving his fingers and hitting that spot every now and then. When he'd felt like he'd kept him waiting long enough, Tony pulled out of him. Steve whined, but he didn't have to wait long as he watched Tony spit on his hand, slicking up his dick. Mixed with Steve's already wet asshole, it wasn't hard for Steve to sink down on him, but he winced at the fullness once he was all the way down.

"Shit, Cap, you're too tight to be true." Desperate for more, Steve rocked his hips, but Tony groaned and grabbed Steve's hips, quick to pick up the pace. Catching Steve off guard, he slammed up into him, causing Steve to yelp. 

"Fuck, Tony," he panted, not able to stop bouncing as Tony continued to fuck him from below. For a few minutes, Tony's skin hitting Steve's and Bucky's hand sliding up and down his dick filled the room along with profanity after profanity spilling from Steve's mouth.

"Fuck him harder, Stark," Bucky commanded from the other side of the room. "He can take it." Steve whined at the sound of Bucky talking that way about him, and his dick twitched. He took it into his hand as Tony went harder, and as Bucky watched him, he matched his speed. Steve threw his head back, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt heat in his stomach.

"Gonna come, Tony," he whimpered, bringing both Tony _and_ Bucky closer to climax. He continued to fuck the shit out of Steve.

"Go ahead," he encouraged Steve. "I'm right behind you, Cap." It only took a few more seconds, but the sounds in the room and the thought of Bucky behind them threw Steve over the edge, and he yelled hoarsely as he came on his hand, some of it also landing on Tony's chest. Even after he orgasmed and came down from his high, Tony kept fucking him, and the sensitivity was getting to him. Everything was too much, and his dick never went fully soft (that damn serum), so he found himself cumming again on Tony's last stroke, the two of them releasing at the same time. Bucky groaned behind them, and he came last, causing the room to be silent for a few minutes, aside for the three of them almost gasping for air.

Steve rolled off of Tony, wincing as Tony's dick slipped out of him. He plopped down on the bed, catching a view of Bucky for the first time since he'd sat down. His chest was covered with white streaks of his own, and he let his head fall against the wall.

"Shit, why don't you do that more often?" He asked. "That's better than actual porn." Tony threw a pillow at him, and the three of them laughed as their breathing slowed. "Still up for that shower, Stevie?" Steve nodded.

"I think we all need one at this point," he said, getting off the bed carefully, trying not to get the sheets dirty. "But only if Tony comes too." Bucky eyed him from across the room.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

**Author's Note:**

> any requests for part 3? or even more after that?  
let me know!!
> 
> xo caro


End file.
